fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Libra (Eclipse)
|english voice=Marissa Lenti |key= |image gallery=yes }} :For Eclipse Libra's normal form, see Libra. Eclipse Libra (ライブラ Raibura), "The Heavenly Scales" (天秤宮 Tenbinkyū), is the Eclipse form of the Celestial Spirit Libra, one of the 12 Golden Zodiac Keys. Her key is currently owned by Yukino Agria, but the contract was severed, causing Libra, along with the rest of the Zodiac, to rebel.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 208 Appearance Eclipse Libra appears extremely different to her original self, now being covered in a black, spandex suit that covers her whole body, including her neck, red eyes and ears; around her forehead area, the mark of the Libra constellation is emblazoned. Her dark complexion has now turned into one of a lighter tone, and her curled, brown hair has turned green and loosely juts out from the opening on top of her body suit, resembling flames burning from a torch. On her legs, Libra now has golden compass needles that cover her feet and go upward, towards her mid-thigh. Personality Contrary to her old self, Eclipse Libra is rather talkative and rather cryptic; she makes references to "balance" quite frequently, citing that everything has an "in-between." Additionally, she has become rather malicious, taking joy in the thought of having her old owner, Yukino Agria, fall and plummet to her death from their precarious stage of battle. Synopsis Eclipse Celestial Spirits arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Eclipse Libra stands with the other Eclipse Spirits in Astral Spirytus, where Eclipse Leo begins performing the Liberum ritual. As they are about to gain "Perfect Freedom" at the cost of their lives, Natsu arrives with Lucy, Happy, Yukino, Levy, Hisui and Arcadios, and stops the ritual, which visibly angers Libra and the other Eclipse Spirits. After Leo explains the meaning behind their ambitions, and the majority of the spirits attack the intruders, more members of Fairy Tail arrive, which prompts Libra and the others to retreat into their own personal dimensions within Astral Spirytus, which lie behind doors. Behind her door, which is an area of precarious rock formations, she meets her old owner, Yukino, and tells her that there needs to be balance, much to the girl's confusion. A little later, as Yukino struggles to stay balanced on the rocks lest she fall, Libra appears once more and tells her old owner that everything has a balance, and that those without it die. When Yukino asks her what she means by balance and brings up the balance that is needed between humans and Celestial Spirits; Libra replies that the answer will be given in due time and asks Yukino to show her her balance before attacking her.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 211 Their battle continues atop a different rock fixture, which rocks menacingly from side to side, where Libra talks once more about how balance is everything. Yukino tells her, after she says that if she loses balance the girl will plummet to her death, that even if she wins, she too will fall; Libra refutes this, saying that when she beats Yukino she will merely stand in the middle of the rock formation and keep it balanced, citing that the first one to lose their sense of balance will lose.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 212 Libra continues to taunt Yukino and attempts to make her lose her balance on the rock they're battling on by jumping to a smaller nearby rock. As she taunts Yukino, Libra is hit by the light of Liberum, which Leo resumed. In pain, she states that the light is causing her to lose her balance as the rock she's standing upon becomes more and more precarious.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 214 Due to Natsu's interference, Libra and Yukino find themselves in an another area with Lucy and Virgo. The Celestial Spirit Mages then combine their power and defeat the two spirits with Urano Metria, before force closing their gates.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 215 However it is revealed that Eclipse Ophiuchus was planning to empower the Eclipsed Celestial Spirit King and that Libra being sent back to the Celestial Spirit World was a part of her plan, which ultimately occurs when the King absorbs the floating orbs that house Libra and the other twelve Eclipse Spirits into his body.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 217 Ultimately, thanks to the efforts of Natsu and Happy, Libra and the others are freed after Natsu destroys the core of the Eclipsed King. With this, the Spirit World is returned to its original state, as well as the Eclipse Spirits and Libra.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 218 Magic and Abilities Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Libra has demonstrated the ability to engage in somewhat decent hand-to-hand combat, having exhibited the ability to fight on par with Yukino Agria, who, herself, was taught how to fight at Sabertooth, the former strongest Mage Guild in Fiore.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 206 She was shown capable of delivering tremendous kicks and strikes with her metallic legs, overwhelming Yukino. In addition to performing powerful spinning mid-air attacks. Immense Strength: With a mere kick, Libra is able to shatter the likes of a boulder larger than herself. Levitation: Eclipse Libra has demonstrated the ability to, effortlessly, levitate. Immortality: As a Celestial Spirit, Libra cannot die unless she is somehow forced to stay in the Human World for extended periods of time without the chance to return to the Celestial Spirit World, something which would drain her life force and ultimately kill her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Page 7 Alternatively, Libra's immortality will be forfeited if the Liberum ritual is completed, after which she will live for only twelve days. Battles & Events *Yukino Agria vs. Libra (Eclipse) *Stop Liberum! References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Anime Exclusive Characters Category:Female Category:Eclipse Celestial Spirit Category:Antagonist